Life in a new world
by Pianopokemon003
Summary: Three friends are just having a good time at home, but then a man attacks them and gets them, somehow, to be transported in an unknown world as Pokémon! Rated K  for minor violence and "blood".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, FanFiction readers! I'm new on this site, so this is my first FanFic. Please don't go too hard on me with the reviews, but if there are some obvious faults I keep making, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon or Goosebumps… OR ANYTHING that might come later. Before a chapter, I'll simply renew the disclaimer on the page.**

**Oh, and if you didn't know, "POV" stands for Point Of View. "XXX" means that time is advanced to another hour, day, month, or just to cut a part of the story.**

**Here goes!**

**Emma's POV**

I walked home from school, reading a book, as usual. I started reading the Goosebumps series a week ago. So far, I found it good. I loved freaky stories that didn't actually scare me. I was thirteen at this time, so nothing written in Goosebumps would actually creep me out. The book I was reading was something about a girl and her brother being transformed into chicken because they upset a witch obsessed with being polite. Yep, I found that a bit weird.

Suddenly, as I continued my read, a blond-haired teenage boy popped out of the bushes.  
>"Boo!", he said, "did I give you Goosebumps?"<p>

I lifted my finger in sign of silence. The boy smiled and told me I was incorrigible.

"Shhh, I need to finish the last chapter!", I whispered.

After a few seconds, I put down my finger.

"Wow.", I said, "that end was ironic."

"Could you remind me why you like reading so much?", asked the boy.

"I find it interesting and it builds up my vocabulary.", I replied.

"No jokes. Like YOU need it, Queen of Nerdettes."

I hit him with my book. Unfortunately, Goosebumps are thin reads. So I hit him a bunch of times, him laughing all the way.

"It was worth it!", he laughed.

Now, I should introduce you to me and my friend. I'm Emma Baker, a brown-haired young lady with brown eyes. I skipped a grade and am now at high school, leaving my boyfriend (you should've guessed who he is) behind, in last grade of middle school.

And now, to my boyfriend. His name is Sam Dursley. I didn't miss a chance to tease him about being possibly related to the Dursley family in Harry Potter. In reply, he would just call me an HP nerdette. He believed in fast fun (running all over the place) while I stuck mostly to my books and drawing board. I was a blooming artist, as my mother told me once. Sam used to draw, but he stopped, claiming it was too much like writing essays. The simple fact of holding a pencil disgusted him.

It's a surprise we're together, right? I'm a nerd, and he's a jock. Those usually don't go together. But for some unknown reason, when my gaze met his dazzling blue eyes... Oof.

"You know what?", I teased him, "I'll start to read the dictionary! So I can hit you with it!"

"Actually, didn't you finish it already?"

"Shut up!"

Those disputes were normal. We sometimes hit each other for fun. Sam taught me fun, and I... Tried to teach him about the wonderfulness of reading (failed attempt).

As we continued on our friendly brawl, a shadow slipped by, unnoticed. Little did we know that that incarnation of living darkness would change our lives. Forever.  
><strong><br>XXX**

We continued walking down the trail, talking and joking along. Soon we arrived close to my house, so we entered. I threw my backpack across the living room (habit got from my boyfriend) and checked on my fish. He was a (fish equivalent to a) cannibal, so I couldn't keep any other fish around him.

"How are you doing, Brute?" I asked my so-called fish.

Brute stared at me, but a small pebble caught more attention as he started to nibble it.

"I guess you want food, eh?"

I grabbed a blue bottle filled with fish food and sprinkled some on top of my scaly pet.

"Do you have to talk to your little fishy like it had feelings?" asked Sam.

"Who says he doesn't? Maybe he just chooses not to show them because Mister here would be too shocked and fainted! Like your Blaziken!"

"Hey!" replied Sam, "Don't remind me of that time!"

"Oh, that time when your Blaziken got beaten up by my Togepi because of his Charm? And then used Metronome? And it ended up by using Guillotine?" 

"It doesn't make any sense when your Pokémon has feelings for the opponent's Pokémon! Especially when it's a freakin' baby… baby… What even _is_ a Togepi?"

"Shut up, you two!" a blonde blue-eyed girl said, just arriving on the spot, "Can't you two stop talking about Pokémon just for a sec? It seems I always come when you're arguing about your little Wireless battles..."

"Hey, Lilian!" Sam said to his twin sister/my best friend, "How is the mall? Did they let you in after..."

"Hey! I absolutely needed those shoes! They're one of a kind and match perfectly with my pink top!"

Lilian and I are best friends, and with her being Sam's sister, all of us three can tell each other about anything. Even that time when Lilian fought a girl that wanted the same pair of shoes. Man, sometimes, that girl is a savage. When her anger comes out (which happens rarely), it's as if the whole world bursts into flames. Despite her girly appearance and her (very) developed sense of fashion, Lilian is probably the most audacious and adventurous of the trio. Once, we went camping, and there was that bear-

Ok, enough character info. Let's get back to the story, where the action is about to burst.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"That HAS to be the worst movie shown on TV." said an exasperated Lilian, pressing the Power button of the remote.

We were all on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on Sam's lap, since he was in the middle. Lilian and Sam were going to spend the night here (no worries, Sam sleeps in another room). We were trying to choose a movie in the dark.

"No sheep, Sherlock! Did you see those special effects?" I continued, "I think they only spent two minutes on it!"

Both twins stared at me, confused.

"We are all fourteen years old", said Sam, "But you still don't use the real word instead of 'sheep'?"

"Well why don't YOU say it, mister?" I answered.

"Wait a sec..." he said.

"You won't say the real word either, eh?"

"Shh!"

"Scaredy-cat."

"No, Emma, I'm serious! Be quiet, I think I hear something!" whispered Sam.

He looked really serious, so I shut my mouth. I looked around for anything suspicious, and then, I heard it.

Thanks to the deadly silence, I could hear it distinctly. Footsteps. Closing up on us.

I cuddled up closer to Sam, and so did Lilian. As the unknown person continued to walk closer, the lights came on.

"BOOH YA!" yelled my little sister Sally and her friend Mary in unison.

"YOU SONNOVA FISH!" I screamed back. My sis was always up to mischief, and her little friend was all the same. They were both ten years old and inseparable.

Sally looked exactly like me in younger form, except her eyes were blue and her hair was a bit darker than mine. Mary had long, curly ginger hair and deep green eyes. Talking personality, Mary was more like me, calm, but alive, and she liked to read. Sally was the random one, pulling one prank after the other and loved very random words (like 'llama' or 'banana').

"Why the heck did you do that?" Lilian angrily asked.

"Ahem. You know, for fun!" my incredibly annoying sister replied.

If Lilian had less self-control at that moment, I think she would've yelled all the insults she knew about right in the kids' faces. Thankfully, she kept everything in, even if she was obviously mad.

"So when did you two come here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, about five minutes ago", said Mary, "Sally invited me to come over for the night, so there I am!"

She smiled at me as if nothing happened. I smiled back. How was I supposed not to? After all, she only was ten. Mary could be forgiven.

"Just get in your room and... You two could go scrap-booking", I said.

"Yay!" Sally responded, as that was her favorite pass-time, "Come on, Mary! We'll sort out all of our favorite pictures!"

"I'm right behind you!" said Mary, happily following her friend.

As soon as they were gone, Sam finally talked.

"Whew. I think those two would be the only ones who ever scared me", he said.

"You mean other than your DS when that Spiritomb popped out?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey! I was taking slow steps, and I swear it showed up when I wasn't moving!"

"Again, why do you always speak about Pokémon?" asked Lilian, "You two are just obsessed with that game!"

"Actually, you used to be quite of a fan yourself!" Sam teased.

"I stopped playing at the start of the fourth generation. There was WAY too many Pokémons." Lilian protested.

"Plural for Pokémon is still Pokémon", I explained, "not Pokémon-S."

"Whoops, guess your nerdy qualities just ruined a perfect game!" said Sam.

"Hey!"

Then we heard it. Something that would change our lives.

A scream. Sally's scream.

**XXX**

At first, I was extremely stressed. My sister, in danger! But then, I began to relax.

"Allright, Sally! Cut it out!" I yelled, "We're trying to watch a movie!"

"HELP! I SWEAR ON SPINNY I'M NOT PLAYING!"

Ok, now I was convinced there was something going on. Spinny is Sally's favorite toy, a Spinda Pokémon Plushie. She's had it as a last gift of our grandparents. If she swore on Spinny, she was telling the truth.

I looked upon my friends, and their terrified gaze told me they knew Sally wasn't lying. We climbed the stairs leading to her room, not knowing what we would find.

I saw Sally's door closed. Blood was dripping under it.

"No... Let me go! HELP! Help..."

I heard Sally's voice fading away, then a dull thud. I thought she fainted.

"Hold on in there!" Lilian screamed.

Sam opened the door.

In there stood a tall man with a long black coat. He had a dagger covered in thick red liquid. Aside of him were the limp bodies of Mary and Sally.

"This isn't what it looks like!" said the man in black.

"Yeah right, you frickin' murderer!" howled Lilian, "Those karate classes are finally going to pay off!"

"Not if I do something about it!" replied the man, "I'm no murderer; I'm a scientist!"

"What?" we yelled in unison.

"Well, now that you three are witnesses, I guess you're part of the plan!"

His dagger opened up, showing a tiny laser beam. It squirted around a mixture that resembled blood. At least, we knew it wasn't really Sally or Mary's. But how did those two faint? The man pressed a button, which caused a ray of light surround Sam, Lilian and me. The last thing I remember is the stranger shouting in delight.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Setting

Hey, this story's back from the dead! Honestly, the reason I never published another chapter is because I had several sequels, all having good points and potentially leading to a good story. I still had to continue somehow, so this is the winning chapter! Weeeh! :) I will make sure to work more on this one. There IS a big plan containing the plot, I just haven't written it yet. Anyway, enjoy!

**Lilian's POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up to the sound of a stream. Weird. I didn't remember us going camping. After what happened last year with the bear, I was sure Emma, Sam and I would wait for a while...<p>

_Wait... We didn't go camping. I remember clearly staying in the house until after the movie... The rest is a blur. Did I fall asleep?_

And that stream...

I instantly got up and opened my eyes.

"EMMA! ARE YOU PEEING IN THE BED?!"

Perhaps I should explain this question. That one time, I went to a sleepover at Emma's. She drank too much apple juice, and she just happened to have a bladder infection at the moment...

But as I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in Emma's room. I was in some kind of cave. Not the huge, rocky ones like in the movies. Actually, it was more like a burrow. The soil felt cold and hard against my feet. I didn't know how I could've gotten there, and it scared me.

Then, I saw a light, straight aside of me. When I tried to reach it, though, I tripped.

"Oomph!" I yelled.

I sat up. Something wasn't right. At the same moment I heard my confused cry, I could've sworn that I also heard "Vul!"

"Hello?" I asked, "Anybody knows where we are?"

"Vul? Pix! Pix Vul!"

I heard it again. Then, it hit me. I was the one talking like this. But... Why?

Vul... What makes that noise? A Vulpix? No, Vulpix don't exist.

...Or do they?

I tried walking on all fours. It worked perfectly. It even felt natural. That just panicked me a tad more. Thus, I got out of that stupid burrow.

The light blinded me for a second. I blinked multiple times, my sight getting better.

I was in a meadow. Just a plain grassy meadow, with some gray clouds of smoke and a big tree in the middle. Wait a sec... I remembered! The tall weirdo, the laser-thingy, me blacking out...

I looked at my hand. Only, there was no hand. Just a brown, furry paw.

Normally, if someone woke up in the body of a Pokémon, with no idea of where their pals are, I think it would be explainable it that person freaked out. That confirms I'm normal.

I shrieked my lungs out.

Breathless, I started to wonder what those columns of smoke were for.

Wait... Smoke on ground, crater, comet, people!

I made the deduction by seeing the smoke flowing out of my burrow. Somehow, we crashed here.

"Emma? Sam?" I yelled, while running to one of the faraway smoke towers.

Man was I getting tired of that voice.

XXX

**Emma's POV**

When I woke up, I was already standing.

I was a bit stunned at first, but I was used to sleepwalking. It didn't happen to me often, but I've had some experiences.

The problem this time was that I was in the air.

"Gah!" I yelled, falling of at least twenty feet.

Surprisingly, I didn't die. The shock of hitting the grass didn't even hurt that much.

I blinked, getting up and aware of my surroundings. And I saw a burrow, with smoke gushing out of it.

I was confused at first, scared of what the man in black did to us last night.

_If I'm here_, I thought, _then Lilian, Sam, Sally and Mary might be in that burrow!  
><em>  
>The thought made me happy. But just then, I felt a wagging sensation at the base of my spine.<p>

I looked behind me, expecting the worst. I found out my back was covered in black fur, and I had... A tail!

My eyes widened as I looked at my new four-fingered white hands, my arms attached to my body by yellow skin membranes. I got even more alarmed when I shook my head in denial, feeling that no more long hair sprouted from it. I had somehow turned into an Emolga!

"That's not possible", I said, frozen.

I covered my mouth with my hands when I also heard "Molga, Emolga!"

After a few moments, I sighed. It wasn't that bad. Hey, I could fly, which was a dream of mine... And I was a Pokémon! I knew what Emolga could do. It wasn't as if I were a Muk.

"Vulpix!"

I was relieved that I understood what that meant. It seems that the Pokémon brain translates Pokéspeak by itself. It meant: "Hey! You!"

I turned around to find a reddish brown fox, with six tails. It seemed used to its body, so if it was one of my friends, he/she must've had some time to practice walking.

"Hey!" it called, "Who are you?"

The Vulpix stopped a meter in front of me (or half a meter, the distance seemed increased by the fact that I was a lot smaller). It squinted, examining my Emolga self.

"_What_ are you?" it asked.

I knew instantly that it was Lilian. She didn't know of any fifth gen Pokémon. I sighed in relief.

"It's all right. I'm Emma", I told her, "I'm an Emolga, a fifth gen Pokémon."

"... Looks more like a Pikachu ripoff to me", she responded.

I smiled. She remained the same, even as a Pokémon. And I had to admit, Vulpix did fit her personality very well. Feisty, but very concerned about her beauty.

"At least, I can fly", I countered, "Emolga are Electric and Flying type, so Ground types don't affect me."

"Whatev'. Go on, miss flying squirrel", she sighed, "Let's find the others. Can you get a bird's eye view?"

"Eh..." I shrugged. I could barely even walk, how was I supposed to fly? I wasn't actually sure how I got in the sky in the first place.

Seeing my confused look, Lilian sighed.

" 'Kay, payback time. Get on", she said, offering her back, "That's for the piggybacks in sixth grade."

I laughed. After many attempts at climbing, I finally got on her back, as we went towards the other smoke columns towering our friends' burrows.

XXX

**Sam's POV**

I woke up because of the cold. For some reason, it was really chilly where I was lying.

I shivered. Man, why was it so cold in here? I just wanted to go back to sleep and ignore the cool temperature.

I tried to reach a blanket. Unfortunately, I couldn't grab any.

_Great_, I thought, _it must've fallen out of the bed._

"Rio..."

"Pichu!"

I was startled by a soft mumbling and real hard shaking. With that, I opened my eyes in astonishment.

And I couldn't believe what I saw.


End file.
